Zenonia 3: The Midgard Story
Released in the United States on April 28. Summary: Regret's son, Chael, and his fairy companion, Runa, are transported suddenly to another world. Soon, they are greeted by the sight of someone that mysteriously looked like Frey, being taken away by Unique Monsters. When they save her, they find out she is not Frey but the Shaman, Celine. They arrive at the town of Delfoy where they are thrusted head first into the battle between the Devil, Divine, and Degenerated Tribes. Chael has 4 different classes to from on the story's beginning: *Sword Knight: A high power swordsman who unleashes brutal attacks that rends his enemies asunder. *Shadow Hunter: A dextrous assassin that can slay enemies with multiple barrages of attacks with claws. *Mechanic Launcher: Master mechanic who uses his blaster gloves to vaporize multiple enemies. *Nature Shaman: He and his mysterious totem casts multiple spells to burn, freeze, shock, etc. victims into submission. Zenonia 3 has 136 quests, and that each of the four character classes has 13 active skills and 9 passive skills with which to customize them with skill points you receive every time you level up, the ability to add bonus points to stats, in addition to all the gear you can find. In an effort to make the game more accessible, they’ve also done away with the weight and hunger system and made inventory management and item-combining an easier process. Plot: In the opening cutscene, the Divine Tribe and Devil Tribe are at war. An earthquake hits the battlefield and the land fell into the Middle Realm, Midgard. Those who fell were trapped in Midgard as they couldn't find a way to return. Scene changes to Outer Iris where Regret and Chael lives together. Chael undergoes training with Regret with a wish to become stronger. Regret told Chael to read the writings on a tombstone as one of his training. Few months later, Chael sneak out early in the morning and skip his daily training to get a birthday present for Frey with his fairy companion, Runa. Suddenly, a magic circle appears wrap him and Runa into an unknown place. When they wake up, Chael realise that he's in an ancient temple full of Unique Monsters. Runa and Chael stumble across a mysterious person being taken away by Unique Monsters as they try to find a way out. Chael sense a familiarity of Frey from that person and decided to save her. After successfully rescuing her, she reveals that her name is Celine, not Frey, and they're current inside Akun Temple of Midgard. When they arrive at the Town of Delfoy, Celine had to attend a prayer service and was unable to help Chael at the moment. So, Chael inquires Luxferre about Midgard, but got ignored. Left with no choice, Chael visits Delfoy shop and talked with Abyron, a Maru Tribe merchant. In order to get informations, Chael did some errands for Abyron. Then, Chael and Runa went to Akun Temple to find the Chief of Delfoy for his delivery. Right there, Chael was introduced to a mural that illustrates the history of Holy War. Feeling demotivated by the tale, Chael remember Regret's words from a flashback and sprung back to action. He then went to find Celine but stopped by Luxferre, instead, ask Chael to some ghost mucus so that he'll tell him how to return to Earth. After completing the errands, Chael and Runa follow Luxferre's lead only to realised they were tricked. Feeling furious, Chael and Runa went back to Delfoy temple and question Luxferre. Celine appears from upstairs and stopped their arguments, telling them to keep their voices down inside the temple. Having no one to help them and nowhere to go, Chael helped Yiralia to find cooking salts and got informed by her that Celine was looking for him. Celine explains to Chael that she actually wanted to help him but was caught up with other matters because of her role as a shaman. Then, Celine decided to travel with Chael and Runa to Paramanon Temple as Pontifex Temir might be able to help them. The scene changes to secret room, showing a mysterious man, Negir informing a Black hood that he failed to kidnap the shaman. On their way to Midgard bridge, Celine, Chael and Runa encounters the Devil Tribe. After Chael fought off the Devil Tribe, he and Runa went to inspect the bridge outskirt only to found that the bridge were full of Devil soldiers. Then, Chael search for an alternative route and found the Devil Tribe's campsite. He proposed a strategy to divert the Devil Tribe's force so that they can cross the bridge. While waiting for the right time to commence the operation, Chael and Celine talked about their own stories. Then, Runa appears to inform Chael to begin the operation. The plan was going well until a Devil Tribe general, Scylla stopped them as they were crossing the bridge. Right after Scylla was defeated, the bridge falls apart and they all fell into the river below. Luxferre was a step too late to help them. In a secret room, the Devil Tribe soldier informs the black hood, Tariq, that the shaman was spotted and Scylla was killed in action. To clarify the situation, Negir was ordered to investigate the matter. Chael woke up to found himself on an island in Lake Ellieh. Runa pointed out to Chael that his necklace was gone. As it was his late mother's belonging, the group started to search for the lost necklace and found that it's with a Maru Tribe, Rherican. In order to retrieve his necklace, Chael brought some marshmallow to exchange with the necklace. Then, Chael escort Rherican back to the Town of Maru Tribe and look for Chief of Maru Tribe, Patriarch, to ask about the route back mainland. Since nothing is free, Chael helps Patriarch to discover the reason behind the constant appearance of Unique Monsters in Maru Island. They went to find Ellim, a branch of Tree of Life, about the situation of the island. Ellim told them the animals had turned into monsters, and firefly is required to enter the inner wood. At the spring of the inner wood, the group saw an animal turned into an Unique Monsters after drinking water from it. Therefore, they head to the source of the water and found out that the King of Unique Monsters was the cause of the strange phenomenon. Even though the monster has defeated, it's fluid still leaking. So, Celine used the power to solve the problem. Coincidentally, Runa found Luxferre fainted somewhere not far away in the cave. They return to the Town of Maru Tribe along with Luxferre and meet with Patriarch. When the group learned the way out, Luxferre appears and started accusing Chael for tricking shaman to follow him. Just when Luxferre was about to fight Chael, Patriarch puts him to sleep and let the group leave for Paramanon Temple. When they arrived at the crossroad, Chael saw a sign mentions a place called the sky lighthouse. Celine told Chael she used to live there with her brother and old man Fanu during her younger days. Feeling curious, Chael persuades Runa and Celine to visit sky lighthouse. However, that place was full of Unique Monsters which weren't there before. The group rushed to the lighthouse and saved Fanu from the monsters. After all the ruckus, Fanu told Chael that fairies are special creatures that only appears during crisis and there's a inscription about fairies on tombstone near the lighthouse. From there, Chael reads the tale about a Degenerated hero and the fairy. Later, Celine called Chael to the lighthouse rooftop to show him "Heaven's Road". They both talked about their dreams where Celine's dream is to return to Heavenly Realm while Chael is to return home. Next day, the group proceed their journey to Paramanon Temple. Before meeting Pontifex Temir, Chael and Celine visit Seru, Celine's brother. Since Temir went to pilgrim at Tarshen, Chael gave Celine some private time with Seru while he off to Maru shop. At the same time, at Outer Iris, Regret mentions that Chael had disappeared for a month. He and Frey were waiting for Chael and Runa to come back. Afterwards, the group meet with Pontifex Temir and explained their situation to him. Suddenly, Luxferre barged into the temple, again, firmly accusing Chael was plotting some wicked stuff and tricked shaman to believe him, just like the tales of the Degenerated Tribe and fairy. Then, Temir believes Luxferre and decided to send Chael and Runa to the Degenerated Campsite without further questions. At the campsite, Chael met Gwyjar, a fellow Degenerated Tribe, who was also thrown to prison by Temir. He told Chael that Degenerated Tribe and Divine Tribe used to live together without discrimination, but everything changed after Temir became Pontifex. Gwyjar show Chael the way to escape prison, but Chael must escort him in return. Then, Chael returns to Paramanon to look for Celine, but Seru says she was forbid to leave the great temple. A letter was left by Celine to Chael stating an apology for what happened and told him to meet a shaman at Upper Elraum. So, Chael left his necklace to Seru asking him to pass onto Celine before he leaves. At the Upper Elraum, Chael and Runa met Lewiel, the female shaman Celine mentions about. She insisted that she can only tell Chael his fate and his next destination is Kanak Canyon, where the Degenerated Tribe dwells. On their way to the canyon, Chael accidentally fell into a trap set up by the Degenerated Tribe. Then, Kelf appears to help him and ask Chael to meet Tressa at the Town of Amarance. The town's people thought Chael was here to work and asked him to get some food rations. After finishing the task, Kelf shows up saying that Gwyjar has returned. Looking at Gwyjar's awful condition, Kelf told Chael the truth which the Degenerated Tribe's men were taken by the Devil Army to work as labours at Roku Mine. Remembering Regret's words, Chael decided to rescue the captured ones. After defeating the Devil Tribe's general, Angfiez, Runa heard a cry for help from the cave. She felt painful hearing those cries and begged Chael to help out. Midway inside the cave, a mist blocked the pathway. Negir appears stating he too can hear the cries and there's a power the Devil Tribe were seeking for, but the mist turned the devils into unique monsters. He asks Chael to search out for the cries which Chael initially refuses, but Runa's condition makes him think twice. When Chael and Runa to reached the deepest part of the cave, an Unique Monster, Kazrogal appears with a blue stone on his forehead. Runa recognise the cries was actually from the stone, so they slay the monster. Negir reappears, revealing the stone's identity and told Chael he'll teach him the method of using the stone someday. Subsequently, Chael took the stone to Lewiel's house for inquiries, but she isn't there. A crystal ball on the table shows an image of Celine being kidnapped back in Paramanon Great Temple. Thus, Chael asked Seru about it and it seems to be the truth. However, Luxferre contradicts with Seru, saying the Pontifex took Celine back to Town of Delfoy. Nevertheless, Chael went to Kanak Canyon in search for Celine's trail. At the historic site platform, Chael meets Lewiel. She told Chael his next destination is Nifel Castle, where Celine was held. A letter was handed to Chael by the shaman to let him meet with Laciel in the Town of Tarshen. Apparently, Laciel was the Captain of Guards. Even so, he offers his advice to Chael on how to break into the Nifel Castle. Runa happens to know the whereabouts of reaction stone required for the activation of ancient weapon, so they went to find it. Later, the Nifel Castle's gate has breached. At the same time, in a secret room, Celine was knocked out by Pontifex Temir. A flashback shows Temir has an unnamed child which he had given his necklace to before he heads to war. Then, once again, Luxferre appears to halt Chael. In denial of what Pontifex done, he labels Chael as the bad guy and battled him, but gets defeated in the end. Charles continues his journey until he was greeted by two devil general, Plopin and Pluto. After defeating both of them, Plopin told Chael the shaman was inside the room on the right. Just before Chael enters the room, Negir stopped Chael, saying that was a trap and slain Plopin and Pluto. He told Chael Celine was on the other side instead. At Outer Iris, Regret sense a bad vibe, so he went and check it out. When Chael arrived at the altar of ritual, Pontifex has already completed his ritual. Enraged by it, Chael fights him. The battle claims victory by Chael, but a strange light appears in the middle of the altar and Regret was summoned to Midgard. It was then that Pontifex Temir realise he was tricked by Tariq. As Tariq was ready to kill Chael, he teleported Chael and himself back to the Paramanon Temple. Chael was furious with his action and wants to save Regret. Temir took Chael's necklace the memorial necklace and reveals the truth. The necklace shows that Chael was actually Temir's son, which got teleported to Human Realm by his mother, Isel, to save him from Devil's invasion. Unfortunately, his mother died of injuries. And so, Regret ended up by adopting him as his own son. Soon, Temir breathes his last breath by finally getting to know Chael's name. Even though Chael felt saddened by his death, Runa reminded him that Regret is waiting for his help and they rushed back to Nifel Castle. Luxferre enters the great temple only to found that his father, Pontifex Temir was killed by Chael. His grudge towards Chael deepens further until he was willing to give up his identity as a Divine Tribe for the sake of revenge. Seeing Luxferre has already lost himself, Chael kills Luxferre. Chael found both Regret and Tariq inside the dungeon. Just when Chael is ready to fight Tariq, Negir destroyed Tariq's regenerative machine. This allows Chael to truly slay Tariq. After defeating Tariq, the floor began to fall apart. When Chael woke up, he saw Regret standing in the dark. Regret told him the truth that he was keeping all this time --- about himself and Chael. After finishing his words, Antione appears with Regret's body taken over by him. Chael was desperated to save his father, but slaying Antione couldn't get Regret back. Feeling despair, Chael stands near the cliff wanting to jump off it, but stopped by Celine. Surprised by her appearance, Lewiel came and told him that Celine has been fred from seal and returned to normal state. Still, Chael couldn't accept his destiny prepared by the Creator. As a person who has the similar fate, Negir came and told Chael that the spirit stone holds the power to turn back time, therefore allows him to get a chance to change his destiny. And so, Chael turned back time to his first arrival at Midgard to change his destiny (hard mode begins). Hard Mode Ending After Chael defeated Pontifex Temir, Tariq was ready to kill Chael. The spirit stone shone its light, healing Chael's wounds inflicted by Tariq. Chael then proceed to slay Tariq. Temir teleported everyone back to Paramanon Great Temple and healed Regret. Afterwards, Pontifex Temir used the memorial necklace to reveal the truth about Chael's past. He told Chael about Celine's condition and killing Antione was the only way to save her. After Chael has left for Antione, Luxferre met up with Temir and learns his younger brother was Chael all along. He chase after Chael to join his battle. Then, Regret regained himself and talked with Temir. He too, couldn't let Chael face Antione alone and went to find him.This time, in order to defeat a fleshless Antione, Regret willing to sacrifice himself so that Chael can slay Antione. After everything has over, Regret had his last moments with Chael before disappeared into thin air. Everyone in Midgard were able to happily return to Heavenly Realm with the power of spirit stone. At the end of the story, it was revealed that Celine and Frey were the same person all along. Bosses: * Kraken: After seeing the character Celine Getting kidnapped by two unique monsters, the main character Chael decides to go after them to save her. In order to do so, the player is obligated to defeat Kraken. It has the appearance of an octopus and is based on the real life legend of the sea-monster Kraken. Kraken has 3 attacks that he uses with an arbitrary variation. One where he sends some of his arms towards he player, causing it to lose health gradually as they are being touched, one where he spews out 6 black inc balls in a certain pattern that causes damage on the player if hit and finally one where he spews out a big black inc-ball that follows the player for a limited amount of time. This causes a blindness effect on the player and causes damage if hit. *'Scylla': When going to the bridge that goes to Paramanon Great Temple (where Pontifex Temir and Celine's brother are), what do you find? A Dark Army infestation. They infested the bridge. After burning the Dark Army outpost and having a moment with Celine you go to the bridge. Holes litter the bridge, holes that you can fall into. You enter the boss room and you are greeted by an ugly, ugly gigantic, disgusting creature. This thing is so fat it probably made the holes on the bridge with its enormous legs. Scylla has three attacks. She attacks with her main weapon, a pillar. She can flatten you with her massive planetary body. And she may release a cloud of disgusting putrid toxic fart from the crevasse between her flabby ass cheeks. *'Karzogal': This terrible cave monster has a threefold attack. First, it hovers in the air and rains down lava if you pass under the shadow. Second, Karzogal hits the stage to form a devastating impact blow. Third, it spawns eight Karzogal lava that can fatally complicate matters in trying to bring down the main monster. Warning: This boss really, really knows how to bring the pain. *'Antione': (The Final boss in the series. It is level 60 in normal it summons Kazrogal Larvas to aggresively attack the player. It's appearance is a lord-ish being as Pontifex Temir stated, it has 4 large blades that has yellowish green circles on it. It summons Regret in hard mode.) Category:Zenonia 3